1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H09-219238 shows a divided connector assembled by mounting a plurality of auxiliary housings into frames. A female divided connector has a plurality of female auxiliary housings with female terminal fittings inserted therein. The female auxiliary housings then are mounted into a female frame. The female divided connector then can be connected with a male divided connector assembled in a similar manner. The male frame has a receptacle into which the female divided connector is fittable, and tabs of male terminal fittings project in this receptacle.
The tabs project a long distance in the receptacle in the above male divided connector. Thus, there is a possibility of at least slight displacements of the leading ends of the tabs. A moving plate can be mounted in the receptacle to prevent displacement of the tabs. The moving plate has positioning holes through which the tabs are inserted, and is pushed backward in the receptacle by the female divided connector at the time of connecting the two connectors.
The female auxiliary housings and the female frame shake relative to each other in the female divided connector. Thus, the female terminal fittings are displaced with respect to the tabs even if the tabs are positioned by the moving plate. Thus, the alignment of the female terminal fittings and that of the male terminal fittings do not agree any longer and the tabs may not be smoothly insertable into the female terminal fittings.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to smoothly connect male and female terminal fittings.